Kooky Von Koopa's Behavior Color Card Day (April Edition)
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. ''Kooky Von Koopa's Behavior Color Card Day (April Edition) ''is a grounded video by Gfourtx and Sarah West, where Ratso Catso and Drake got black cards, they both end up getting in dead meat and getting suspended for the last two months of the school year. Colors Pink-graduate early and can go to high school by September Purple-going home for the first 3 months of the next school year Blue-going home for the first month of the next school year Aqua-going home for the first 2 weeks of the next school year Green-going home for the first week of the next school year White-going home for the first 2 days of the next school year Beige-you did okay, and you can get to go home early on the first day of school Yellow-little trouble, plus a 10 minute talk after school Orange-big trouble, after school detention for half an hour Red-deep trouble, after school detention for 3 hours Dark Red-even deeper trouble, after school detention for 2 days Brown-a suspension for a whole week Gray-a suspension for 2 weeks Black-Dead Meat and a suspension for the last 2 months of the school year. Transcript Kooky: Okay, class. Today is Behavior Card Day. Each of you will be receiving cards based on your behavior during the school year. Ratso: Ha ha ha ha ha! They're just blank pieces of paper! Kooky: Hey, that's not funny. Anyway, here are the cards. There's pink, purple, blue, aqua, green, white, beige, yellow, orange, red, dark red, brown, gray, and black. Pink means that you will graduate early. Purple means you get three months off. Blue means you get one month off. Aqua means you get two weeks off. Green means you get one week off. White means you will get two days off. Beige means that nothing happens and you can just go home early. Yellow means you get in a little trouble and detention for ten minutes, and will also need to have a talk after school. Orange means you are in big trouble and will have detention for half an hour. Red means that you are in very deep trouble and will have detention for three hours. Dark red means you are in even deeper trouble and will have detention for two days. Brown means you will have detention for a week. Black means you are suspended for two months will have severe consequences. I am now going to pass out the cards to all of you. (Kooky explains the cards and then passes them out to the students) IceCreamFanatic2001: Hooray! I got a pink card! Thank you, Professor Ludwig! Kooky: You're welcome, IceCreamFanatic2001. Go to King Koopa's Office and to claim your graduation diploma. Destiny: Yes! I got a purple card! I get to go home for the first three months of the next school year! Kooky: Great job, Destiny. Go to King Koopa's office. Kumi: Not bad. My card is blue, and now I get to go home for the first month of the school year. Kooky: That's right, Kumi. You got that card since you stopped making fake videocassette openings. Go to King Koopa's office. Lisa: Wow! Bart and I got aqua cards! We can take the first two weeks off from school! Bart: This is awesome, man! Kooky: Great job, kids. Go to King Koopa's office. Mana: Feel the Doki-Doki! Rikka, Alice, Makoto, Aguri, and I got green cards! Kooky: Great job, girls. You can take the first week off from school. Go to King Koopa's office. Thumbelina: Not bad. I received a white card. That means I'll have the first day off from school. Kooky: That's right, Thumbelina. Go to the principal's office. Nate: My card is beige, so that means I'll go home early on the first day of school. Kooky: That's right, Nate. You'll have an early dismissal on your first day of school in September. Go to King Koopa's office. Brian: Oh no, my card is yellow! I didn't do anything wrong! Kooky: I'm sorry Brian, but you're only in a little trouble, and you will just have a ten minute talk after school today. Go to King Koopa's office. Kate Ashby: Oh no! I got an orange card. I have to go to after school detention for half an hour. Kooky: That's right, Kate. You got that for serving Red Bull to students in the cafeteria. Go to King Koopa's office and get your detention slip. Nelson: What the-? A red card and a three hour detention? We're so getting revenge on you! Kooky: That's right, boys. You got red cards for bullying other students in class. Go to King Koopa's office and get your detention slips. Dora: Oh no, my card is maroon. That means I'll have a two day detention. Kooky: That's right, Dora. You got that for making fake Paramount and Nickelodeon VHS openings during computer class. Go to King Koopa's office and get your detention slip. Syndrome: Oh no, I got a brown card. Does this mean I'm suspended? Kooky: That's right, Syndrome. You got that for watching inappropriate videos on YouTube during history class. Go to King Koopa's office and get your suspension slip. Plankton: Rats! My card is gray. This means I'll be getting a two week suspension. Kooky: That's right, Plankton. You got that for trying to steal the Krabby Patty formula during math class. Go to King Koopa's office and get your suspension slip. Ratso Catso: What? I got a black card. Drake: Me too. Does this mean we're suspended for the last two months of the school year? Kooky: That's right. You boys got that for causing trouble in school, torturing my siblings when you had the chance, playing video games during classes, and causing a rampage on every field trip. Go to King Koopa's office and get your suspension slips. (Ratso Catso and Drake got in dead meat and got suspended for the last two months of the school year) Professor Dingy: Ratso Catso, you are in serious trouble. We can't believe you and Drake got black cards on behavior color card day, getting in dead meat, and getting suspended for the last two months of the school year. Wowser: You are grounded for five months and you are going to bed early. Go to bed right now, and we are not taking you to see Spiderman: Homecoming when it comes out in theaters this July. Plus, no dinner for you tonight! Ratso Catso: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Why does this always happen to me? (Meanwhile, Hubie and Marina are going to punish Drake) Hubie: Drake, we can't believe you got a black card along with Ratso Catso, getting in dead meat, and you also got suspended for the last two months of the school year. Marina: You are grounded for five months until the 20th anniversary of Princess Diana's funeral, which means no computer, no movies that you like, no music that you like, no Cap'n Crunch, no other sugary cereals, no beverages made by PepsiCo, no Burger King, no KFC, no Arby's, no White Castle, no Chuck E. Cheese's, no Peter Piper Pizza, no Starbucks, no Arctic Circle, no Captain D's, no Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, no Panda Express, no favorite movie, video game, and anime companies, no favorite creators, and you are not going to see Transformers: The Last Knight when it comes out in theaters. Now go to bed and you can forget about dinner tonight and starting tomorrow, you will watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends! Drake: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Why does this always happen to me? Category:Grounded Stuff Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Pretty Cure videos